Princess Vi
| episodes = | voiceactor = Susan Glover | kntvoiceactor = Kawamura Maria }} 'Princess Vi ' (full name Violet) is the young rabbit daughter of Emperor Fred, and unofficial ruler of Little Tokyo. She is rather spoiled, selfish, petty, dumb, crazy, and temperamental. She has a tendency to banish all who displease her to Prisoner Island (which is actually a tropical paradise, but she doesn't know it) or, later, Extras Island. Princess Vi is devoted to her absent mother, and they have a very unusual family dynamic—they try to beat each other up when they first re-unite. Everyone knows she is crazy. She gets jealous when someone else gets more attention than her. Princess Vi eventually becomes aware of the Big Cheese's cross-dressing and tells him to stop, but she isn't always bothered by it. She also notices Bad Bird during a baseball game in the episode "Field of Screwballs" and falls in love with him. Despite her attempts in a few later episodes to marry him by force, he always manages to escape. She doesn't realize that Bad Bird abhors her and he is in love with Carla. Thoughtout the series she has yet gotten over with Bad Bird and she also, hasn't found a new boyfriend to replace him. She fails to marry Bad Bird. She became friends with Speedy in one episode when she was looking for a playmate. Her name is a reference to Princess Di. Fan episodes One episode is where Princess Vi threaten Bad Bird (Good Bird) to marry her, but Good Bird manages to turn her threats against her by saying "if you sent me to Prisoner Island, you would never see me again." Princess Vi will realize her threats don't work on Bad Bird (Good Bird). She would also be Carla's rival. Carla and Princess Vi would battle each other and Carla will always defeat her. Later, Princess Vi would marry Good Bird's brother (Because the two brothers look alike and Good Bird tricks her into marrying Bad Bird 2.) Later, the two get divorce. Carla and Princess Vi would have one last battle. Carla slaps Princess Vi for being spoiled and disrespectful. Carla tells Princess Vi that she doesn't know the meaning of love and being caring. Carla defeats Princess Vi easily. Later, Princess Vi will finally get over with Good Bird. She plays as a good guy, bad guy, and an idiot Princess. Princess Vi will fall in love with three people Speedy again, Bad Max, and Bat Cat. The reason she is in love with three people at the same time, the reason is because when she got hit by the love arrow her love became very unstable she prefers to marry all three instead of one. Bat Cat made a deal with the Princess by helping her bear children (in exchanged she won't marry him) which the Princess agreed (her fingers crossed behind her back). Later, the two bear five children (later the three children had their DNAs rewritten and the three are no longer the Princess's and Bat Cat's children.) The Princess gave away three of the children to the Big Cheese (later the Big Cheese sends the three to Flying Skull's nursery school.) Bat Cat takes his son home. Later, Princess Vi broken Bat Cat's deal and she continues to pursue him. Princess Vi continues to try to marry him by force. Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters